A Travel Through Time, Part 1
A Travel Through Time, Part 1 is the 9th episode of season 5 and the 104th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins when X.A.N.A. had launched an attack and is shaking. Aelita deactivates the tower and Jeremy makes a return to the past. Then suddenly Aelita is on a bicycle at the time of his childhood. She was initially believed to be in X.A.N.A. simulator. Then the other Lyoko-Warriors appear suddenly in the Factory but slightly displaced, and fall into the river. The worst is that Aelita isn't with them. When they leave the river, they can see that the Factory is more "new" and is running, and a security team of the Factory don't let them enter. Jeremy think that he was wrong in the Time Reversion program, backing 12 years instead of 12 hours! They are in the 1994 and everything that happened from 1994 until his time has been erased from history! They decide to go find Aelita. Meanwhile, Aelita goes to the , and finds nothing less than his father ! She believes he is X.A.N.A., and his father doesn't understand and asks how she knows of X.A.N.A. Then she explains everything after look into his eyes. Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd are looking for Aelita and they find Odd with 3 years old with their parents and the young Kiwi. The puppy recognizes strangely Odd with 15 years old. Little Odd stares at his version of the future. Then Robert Della Robbia, the father tells Marguerite (his mother) to go with the girls (Odd's sisters) and tells Odd should not talk to strangers, and Lyoko-Warriors apologize to Mr. Della Robbia. Then go to , where a young discovers them and takes them to the young Mr. Delmas, which aims to bring the police to infiltrate a college. Mr. Delmas asks his (old) assistant where his daughter Sissi is, and Sissi suddenly appears with 3 years… possessed by X.A.N.A! Leave unconscious adults, and encloses the Lyoko-Warriors. Meanwhile, Franz Hopper mobile retouch his daughter Aelita to know where the others are, and located at Kadic. When they go there, they meet a friend of Franz Hopper, , who works at the factory and know something about the . Are they talking about some science stuff. They say goodbye, and enter into Kadic. There they meet Jim, who is possessed by X.A.N.A. In Kadic, X.A.N.A.-Sissi with 3 years, Mr. Delmas and his assistant who carries a gun, force Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi go into the boiler room. Jim also forces Aelita and her father to enter into the bolier room. So, they decide to make a plan of escape, and once inside the three leaves possessed adults stay to watching this prisoners while X.A.N.A.-Sissi goes out of the room running and jumping. Then begins to leave a gas, and everyone starts to cough… To be continued. Gallery Past.jpg|Aelita turned into her past version, on a bicycle. Episode104.jpg|Aelita meets her father, Franz Hopper. ca:Un viatge en el temps (1a Part) es:Un viaje a través del tiempo, Parte 1 fr:Un voyage dans le temps, Partie 1 it:Un viaggio nel tempo, Parte 1 pt:Uma viagem no tempo, Parte 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes